Cute Boyfriend
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura selalu memimpikan untuk memiliki pacar seperti tokoh-tokoh anime yang dia lihat. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, pacarnya sangat-sangat menyebalkan./ "INO! Pacarku nyangkut di pohon Cabe!"/TsuyoSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "BACK!")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Ööö**

Sakura menginginkan kisah cintanya seperti anime-anime yang selama ini dia lihat. Tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika hasilnya akan separah ini. Dia menyukai tokoh anime yang tampan dan cuek, tetapi bukan artinya tidak peka.

Setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan hati Tsuyoshi Naoe. Kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak peka dan membuatnya selalu kesal. Jika mengirimi pesan, dia yang harus memulainya duluan. Mengajak kencan pun harus dia duluan yang memulai. Meski pada saat menyatakan cinta dulu, Tsuyoshi yang menyatakannya duluan.

Sekarang dia berada di kelas dua di Seiryou High School. Berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya dan membuatnya harus menahan rindu selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Tsuyoshi sudah lama menyukai Sakura yang notabene adalah Otaku juga. Padahal, banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik. Tetapi, Tsuyoshi rela menunggunya selama lima tahun dan itu membuatnya terharu.

"Mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ino menopang dagunya. Dia memandang Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya. Mau ikut aku ke kantin?" Sakura memandang Ino.

"Hmm.. aku kebetulan juga sedang lapar." Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "Melihatmu jatuh cinta, membuatku ingin memiliki pacar."

Sakura tertawa renyah. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang cantik, tetapi apa daya. Dia mencoba menggaet empat orang lelaki, tetapi yang luput lima orang.

Pada akhirnya, Ino berhasil jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Shimura Sai namanya. Namun apa daya, Ino hanya bisa memendamnya bahkan hingga pemuda itu pindah sekolah. Sakura tahu, Ino tidak pernah berpacaran hanya untuk menanti Sai.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Matsunaga-kun? Aku dengar dia juga menyukaimu."

"Matsunaga Tomoya maksudmu?" Ino mendenguskan wajahnya. "Dia tampan sih, sayangnya playboy."

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin yang sudah mulai ramai. Satu senyuman langsung terbit di bibir Sakura ketika melihat Tsuyoshi duduk bersama ketika sahabatnya.

"Oh- Sakura!" Keiichi melambaikan tangannya.

Natsuki yang melihat rambut pirang berjalan ke arahnya ingin melarikan diri. Namun apa daya, tangan lentik nan lembut itu sudah menarik kerah bagian belakangnya.

"Natsuki no aho! Bisa-bisanya kau merusak laptopku! Kamu tidak tahu betapa berharganya laptop itu bagiku!" Ino menarik kerah sepupunya hingga Natsuki merasa hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Lagi pula, bisa-bisa ayahnya memiliki adik seperti Inoichi Yamanaka. Pamannya sih baik hati dan ramah. Tetapi anaknya itu. Menakutkan. Rasa-rasanya dia seperti bertemu dengan Ratu Peri Ibu Tiri. Habis sudah nyawanya.

"Merusak laptop?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Semalam, bocah sialan ini datang ke rumahku dan meminjam laptopku. Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya laptopku bisa patah menjadi dua!"

"Whoah.. santai nona." Tomoya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah keduanya angkat bicara. "Lagi pula kau ini, cantik-cantik tetapi galaknya bukan main. Titisan dewi Neraka, ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Ino menjatuhkan Natsuki hingga membentur lantai. Natsuki mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Jahat sekali sepupunya ini. Dosa apa dia, hingga memiliki sepupu yang galaknya setengah setan begini.

"Aku bilang, kau itu titisan dewi Neraka."

Keiichi mengangkat bahunya dan melahap makan siangnya. Sahabatnya itu memang sudah lama menyukai Ino, tetapi gadis berambut pirang itu selalu menolaknya hingga membuat Matsunaga kesal sendiri.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, kenapa kamu semalam tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Semalam ada _War_ di game yang sedang aku mainkan. Jadi, aku tidak sempat membalas pesanmu."

Ini dia yang tidak Sakura sukai dari Tsuyoshi. Kekasihnya itu lebih mementingkan game dari pada dirinya.

Pernah suatu hari Sakura protes, tentang sikap Tsuyoshi yang seperti itu. Tetapi kekasihnya itu menanggapinya seolah-olah itu bukan masalah yang berat.

" _Kapan kamu memiliki waktu untukku?" tanya Sakura suatu hari._

" _Saat loading."_

Jleb! Rasanya ada sebilah pisau yang menancap di hatinya. Hayati sudah tidak kuat, kang.

"Oh. Begitu." Sakura melahap makanannya.

Dia merasakan sebuah tangan mengenggam tangannya. Emeraldnya memandang Tsuyoshi yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nanti, sepulang sekolah aku traktir Takoyaki."

.

.

Meski kekasihnya itu menyebalkan. Tetapi, itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Tsuyoshi. Karena bagi Tsuyoshi, Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya.

Selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan wanita manapun. Pernah sekali dia pacaran, hanya bertahan selama tiga bulan. Itu juga karena kekasihnya terlalu cerewet dan selalu mengaturnya. Tidak boleh bermain game, tidak boleh membaca komik, harus menemaninya dan berbagai macam lainnya.

Tetapi ketika bersama Sakura. Dia merasa nyaman. Gadis itu ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Juga tegar dan tangguh. Dia di kelilingi dengan banyak orang yang sayang padanya dan banyak lelaki yang jatuh hati padanya. Dia harus menaklukan banyak rintangan untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Dan penantiannya selama lima tahun, tidak sia-sia.

Dia bahkan harus bertengkar dengan Naruto yang menjadi sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Bahkan hubungan persahabatannya dan Naruto kandas hanya karena Naruto tidak terima dia mendekati Sakura. Memang Sakura dan Naruto pernah berpacaran dulu. Tetapi tidak bertahan lama juga karena Naruto pada akhirnya lebih memilih Hinata.

Awal pertemuannya juga tidak ada yang istimewa. Pada awalnya, dia bukanlah sosok murid yang pintar seperti sekarang. Dia dulu termasuk dalam jajaran siswa seperti ketiga temannya. Bahkan tak jarang dia juga sering mengulang beberapa mata pelajaran.

Hingga suatu hari, Sakura datang ke kelasnya. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, gadis itu mengajari satu persatu teman-temannya. Termasuk dirinya. Dan ketika melihat bagaimana Sakura mengajarinya, membuatnya berubah. Dan hasilnya tidak sia-sia.

.

.

" _Hachim!"_

Sakura mengusap hidungnya. Kenapa di saat musim semi begini dia malah terserang flu. Sekarang tubuhnya menggigil dan ingus keluar terus menerus dari hidungnya. Membuka ponselnya, dia mengecek satu persatu pesan di ponselnya.

Ino sedang sibuk dengan urusannya yang entah apa itu. Sedangkan Tsuyoshi tidak tahu entah kemana. Mungkin saja pacarnya itu nyangkut di pohon beringin, syukur-syukur jika hanya di pohon bambu.

Sepuluh jam yang lalu, dia menchat Tsuyoshi dan di balas dua jam kemudian. Bahkan kekasihnya itu membalas chatnya karena komiknya sudah selesai di baca, atau animenya sudah selesai di tonton, atau gamenya sedang loading. Mengesalkan sekali!

Sakura hanya bisa guling-guling di atas kasurnya. Meratapi nasibnya yang memiliki pacar super tidak peka seperti itu. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

Dia memiliki impian berpacaran dengan lelaki yang gayanya cuek tapi perhatian. Seperti yang di lihatnya di anime-animenya. Tetapi pacarnya bukan hanya cuek, tapi juga tidak peka. Duet maut itu namanya.

"Ah- semoga saja dia peka." Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi BBM miliknya.

 _ **Demam :x**_

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Dia ingin tahu pacarnya itu peka atau tidak.

 _Tingtong.._

Satu pesan masuk ke dalam BBMnya dan dengan senyuman sumingrah Sakura membukanya. Akhirnya, pacarnya peka juga!

 _ **Yukiko Asai : GWS yaaa.. :)**_

Rasanya ada perempatan siku-siku di dahinya. Kenapa malah mantan kekasih Tsuyoshi yang perhatian padanya. Tidak peka sama sekali pacarnya ini! Grrrhh.. Sakura menggigit bantalnya saking tidak tertahan kekesalannya.

Jam sepuluh malam, Sakura hampir saja ketiduran karena menunggu balasan chat dari Tsuyoshi. Untung saja dia masih memiliki teman yang menemaninya mengobrol.

 _ **Tsuyoshi Naoe : Sudah malam. Cepat tidur. Besok kamu ada ulangan Fisika bukan?**_

Mau perhatian seperti ini pun, Sakura sudah terlanjur bad mood. Dengan setengah hati, dia membalas pesan kekasihnya.

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Aku sedang sakit, sayaangggg!**_

Tak berapa lama, balasan chatnya masuk.

 _ **Tsuyoshi Naoe : Oh, sakit apa?**_

Sakura menggigit ponselnya. Kesal sekali rasanya. Dia butuh Ino untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Terus, untuk apa dia memajang status di BBMnya. Maksud hati ingin diberi perhatian, namun apa daya sang pangeran tidak peka kuadrat!

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Demam.**_

 _ **Tsuyoshi Naoe : Jangan memaksakan diri untuk belajar kalau tidak kuat. Tidur saja.**_

Satu senyuman muncul di bibir Sakura. Meski Tsuyoshi tidak peka sama sekali, tetapi tidak dia pungkiri jika dia sayang sekali dengan Tsuyoshi.

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu. Kamu tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali.**_

 _ **Tsuyoshi Naoe : Kalau begitu cepat sekarang tidur.**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno : Mou! Ucapan selamat tidurnya mana?**_

 _ **Tsuyoshi Naoe : Aku sayang kamu, sayangku. Selamat malam dan mimpi indah.**_

Meski sedang kesal, Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama kesal dengan Tsuyoshi. Dan satu senyuman menemani tidurnya malam ini.

 **Ööö**

"Soalnya susah sekali!"

Sakura hanya bisa menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ino sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Intinya, mereka sudah sekarat karena ulangan fisika yang mematikan itu.

"Aku mau ke kantin." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Ino, mau ikut tidak?"

"Boleh. Aku lapar sekali."

Baru saja Sakura akan keluar kelasnya. Di depan pintunya, seorang pemuda tampan berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Oh- Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Mau ke kantin."

"Kita harus mencari bahan untuk tugas Biologi di perpustakaan," ucap Sasuke.

"Harus sekarang?" Sakura mendesah lelah. "Padahal aku sedang lapar sekali. Baiklah Ino, aku ke perpustakaan ya. Jaa-"

Ino memandang sahabatnya yan berjalan bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

"Oh. Kau sendirian?"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Matsunaga Tomoya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan seenaknya sendiri, Tomoya duduk di hadapan Ino.

"Mau apa kamu kemari?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya duduk. Judes sekali."

"Kemana Sakura?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

Ino melahap makan siangnya sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak tahu."

"Bukankah dia sealu bersamamu?" tanya Keiichi.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang ada tugas," ucap Natsuki.

Tsuyoshi merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

.

"Kamu sudah lama berpacaran dengan Tsuyoshi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, lumayan." Sakura mencatat apa yang ada di buku Biologi.

"Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti jika kita makan? Kamu belum makan, bukan?"

"Eh? Aku bisa makan di rumah nanti."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

Tsuyoshi memasukan komiknya ke dalam tasnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek, apakah ada pesan dari kekasihnya atau tidak.

"Oh, sudah mau pulang, Tsuyoshi?" Tomoya ikut bangkit. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Tsuyopoooonnn!"

Baru saja mereka akan beranjak, teriakan lantang dari Natsuki membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Natsuki? Kau membuat telingaku seperti mau pecah." Tomoya mengucek telinganya.

"Tsuyopon, aku melihat Sakura-san dengan Sasuke-san."

"Hah?" Tomoya memandang Natsuki dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Yang benar?"

"Iya, ayo kita ke gerbang sekolah. Semoga saja mereka belum pergi."

Mereka menuju gerbang sekolah dan benar saja. Tsuyoshi bisa melihat Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kekasih berambut merah mudanya itu terlihat bahagia di samping Sasuke.

"Oh, ada apa ini?" Keiichi muncul entah dari mana. Mata coklatnya memandang apa yang menjadi objek dari pandangan teman-temannya. "Mau pinjam cambukku, Tsuyopon?"

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu, Keiichi!" Tomoya menjitak kepala Keiichi.

Tsuyoshi terdiam. Apakah, Sakura akan meninggalkannya?

.

"Pacarmu tidak marah?"

Sakura melahap es krimnya sebelum menjawab.

"Tsuyoshi itu orangnya pengertian kok. Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan seksama. Gadis di hadapannya.. cantik sekali.

"Apa tidak ada tempat di hatimu untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di rumah ketika hari sudah mulai malam. Dia langsung memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya tanpa mengganti pakaian. Dia juga tidak mood untuk makan. Mengambil ponselnya, dia memandang kotak pesannya yang kosong. Mengecek BBMnya, juga tidak ada chat yang masuk. Sebenarnya Tsuyoshi itu niat jadi pacarnya tidak sih?

Menerawang jauh, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di cafe tadi. Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padanya. Lalu dia harus apa? Dia menyayangi Tsuyoshi. Sangat sayang. Tetapi, Sasuke lebih dari Tsuyoshi.

Apakah pada akhirnya, hubungannya hanya sampai disini?

Sakura membalikan badannya. Dia sungguh lelah dan ingin tidur.

.

.

Tsuyoshi memandang ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan yang di kirimkan kekasihnya. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif mulai menyelimuti otaknya. Apa Sakura sedang bersama pemuda itu? Apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan sekarang?

Dia bukannya egois. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana untuk berada di sisi Sakura. Dia tidak pernah berpacaran selama lima tahun. Dia menanti Sakura dan dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepada seorang kekasih. Pengalamannya untuk berpacaran nilainya nol.

Mungkin dia harus berguru pada Matsun.

 **Ööö**

"Tsuyoshi-kun, ohayou!" Sakura menyapa kekasihnya.

"Semalam kamu kemana?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatmu dengan teman sekelasmu sepulang sekolah kemarin. Kamu juga tidak ada kabar sama sekali."

Sakura tersenyum ceria dan mengapit lengan Tsuyoshi.

"Tsuyoshi-kun cemburu?" tanya Sakura.

Tsuyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku tahu, Tsuyoshi-kun pasti cemburu." Sakura tersenyum ceria. "Tenang saja. aku hanya menyayangi Tsuyoshi-kun."

Tsuyoshi tidak tahu. Mengapa dia selalu merasa nyaman bersama Sakura.

.

.

"Tsuyopon, mau ke kantin?" tanya Keiichi.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet." Tsuyoshi memasukan komiknya ke dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju toilet.

Keiichi menarik napas panjang dan memandang Matsunaga dan Natsuki.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin."

Tsuyoshi melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bisa melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berpelukan di depan toilet. Dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Apakah pada akhirnya, memang inilah akhir dari kisah cintanya?

.

.

"Ino, Tsuyoshi tidak membalas pesanku." Sakura menopang dagunya.

Ino yang sedang menyisir rambutnya melirik sahabatnya. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sakura. Karena sahabat pinknya itu merengek minta di temani.

"Bukankah sudah biasa, jika Tsuyoshi tidak membalas pesanmu." Ino merebahkan diri di ranjang Sakura dan membaca majalahnya. "Paling, dia hanya sedang bermain game."

"Tetapi, sewaktu pulang sekolah tadi dia menghindariku. Ini tidak biasanya, Ino." Sakura mengeluh.

"Berhenti membicarakannya, Sakura. Tahan dirimu hingga besok pagi dan tanyakan langsung padanya."

Sakura mendesah panjang dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mati karena penasaran.

.

Tsuyoshi menutup laptopnya dan memandang jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Dia ingin mengirimi pesan kepada Sakura, tetapi dia tahu jika kekasihnya itu pasti sudah tidur. Bayangan Sakura dan Sasuke yang berpelukan di toilet membuatnya panas.

Tangannya mengetikan pesan untuk Sakura.

 _ **Aku ingin putus.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuyoshi-kun!"

Keiichi, Natsuki dan Matsunaga memandang Sakura yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Mereka bertiga baru saja akan menuju kantin ketika Sakura muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Matsunaga.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Tsuyoshi-kun!"

"Dia tidak ada disini, Sakura-san." Natsuki angkat bicara.

"Bohong! Tadi aku melihatnya masuk sekolah."

"Tapi dia tidak ada disini!" Matsunaga berdecak kesal. "Keras kepala sekali."

"Kau yang keras kepala." Ino muncul entah dari mana dan mendobrak barisan pemuda-pemuda tampan itu. "Masuklah, Sakura."

Tsuyoshi mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang di bacanya. Sakura masuk dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Ino menghalangi ketika pemuda itu yang berusaha masuk.

"Kalau kalian mau mengganggu mereka, langkahi dulu mayatku!" Ino menghadang pintu kelas Tsuyoshi.

Matsunaga maju dan mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Ino. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibirnya mendarat di bibir milik Ino.

"Apa maksud dari pesanmu semalam, Tsuyoshi-kun?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa basi.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Tsuyoshi membaca kembali bukunya.

"Kamu tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja! Aku sayang padamu dan kamu sudah menungguku selama lima tahun! Kamu tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha itu?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

Tsuyoshi mendenguskan wajahnya. Sakura mencoba mencerna semua yang di katakan Tsuyoshi. Otaknya mulai paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun memang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya, kalau tidak percaya. Kamu bisa tanyakan langsung padanya. Aku mencintai Tsuyoshi-kun. Kita sama-sama Otaku, kamu sudah menungguku selama lima tahun, aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu." Sakura terisak. "Lagi pula, sebenarnya aku juga kesal dengan Tsuyoshi-kun. Tsuyoshi-kun selalu mementingkan game dari pada diriku. Tapi aku akhirnya mencoba mengerti dengan itu semua. Asal Tsuyoshi-kun tidak meninggalkanku. Aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu."

Tsuyoshi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia benci melihat air mata itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku janji akan sering-sering menghubungimu."

Sakura balas memeluk Tsuyoshi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Tsuyoshi.

"Terima kasih, Tsuyoshi-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali! Seenak jidatnya menciumku!" Ino berucap dengan suara lantangnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Dia mencintaimu, Ino."

"Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku kan hanya suka pada Sai."

"Iya, aku tahu." Sakura tertawa. "Sudah dulu ya, aku mau ngechat dengan Tsuyoshi-kun."

Ino memandang ponselnya. Sahabatnya itu seenak jidatnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ya sudahlah, namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta.

Lima menit kemudian, Ino memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Ino mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi-"

"INO! Pacarku nyangkut di pohon Cabe!"

Sepertinya drama antara Tsuyoshi dan Sakura belum berakhir begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari toilet terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tadi masuk ke toilet seorang diri, jadi dia terkejut ketika ada makhluk lain di depan toilet.

"Ano.." Sakura mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya mencintai Tsuyoshi-kun, meski dia orangnya tidak peka."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta sebuah pelukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um.. baiklah."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dengan senyum licik di wajahnya, dia bisa melihat Tsuyoshi yang memandangi mereka. Sebentar lagi hubungan mereka pasti akan berakhir.

Tetapi sepertinya, dugaan Sasuke tentang hubungan mereka salah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yahoooo! Adakah yang kangen dengan fict TsuyoSaku ini? fufufu..**

 **Fict ini di dedikasikan untuk pacarku yang super nyebelin banget! Coba tebak, mana yang kisah nyata mana yang khayalan? XD Ini di ambil dari kisah cinta Saku sendiri lho.. Saku pernah mengkhayal buat pacaran sama Tsuyopon, akhirnya tercapai. Meski wajahnya masih ganteng Tsuyopon *ditabok* tapi sifatnya gak jauh beda.. bahkan lebih gak peka pacarku -_- pokoknya persis deh..**

 **Dan yang bikin terharunya, dia rela nunggu Saku sampai lima tahun. Padahal Saku udah pacaran sana sini, tapi dia dengan setianya nunggu Saku *ngelap ingus***

 **Karena Saku gak mau PHP reader, buat Sekuel gak janji ya... XD**

 **Kenapa malah curhat begini.. udahlah, pokoknya Fict ini juga di buat buat Fans TsuyoSaku. Sakura Centric atau Tsuyoshi Lovers yaaa.. hihi.. dan buat kalian yang udah ngedukung Saku!**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict TsuyoSaku lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cute Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "BACK!")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Ööö**

Sakura tahu jika kekasihnya itu menyebalkan, tetapi dia tidak tahu jika kekasihnya bisa semenyebalkan ini.

Menopang dagunya, Sakura memandangi ponselnya. Seharusnya kekasihnya itu sudah datang dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Tetapi hingga waktu menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh, kekasihnya belum datang juga.

"Onee-chan!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang adiknya yang memandanginya. Di tangan adiknya itu terdapat boneka Teddy bear kesayangannya.

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" Sakura menggeser tubuhnya hingga adiknya bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Haruno Gaara memandang kakaknya dengan seksama. Bocah kecil berusia lima tahun itu tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya berwajah suram seperti itu. Kakaknya itu biasanya selalu berwajah ceria dan tersenyum, tidak biasanya kakaknya berwajah murung seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu nee-chan?" tanya Gaara.

"Hm.. tidak ada." Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan segera mengambilnya. Emeraldnya memandang pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya sebelum berdecak kesal. "Nee-chan mau ambil jus jeruk dulu."

Gaara memandang kepergian kakaknya sebelum memandang ponsel milik kakaknya. Setelah memastikan kakaknya sudah menuju dapur, dia segera mengambil ponsel milik kakaknya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Tsuyoshi Naoe : Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu hari ini. Aku ada War game yang penting.**_

Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya. Sepertinya kakaknya sedang kesal dengan seseorang yang bernama Tsuyoshi Naoe ini.

.

.

"Tsuyoshi menyebalkan, Tsuyoshi menyebalkan!"

Mebuki yang sedang memasak memandang putrinya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sakura mengambil jus jeruk sebelum menuangkan di dalam gelas dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki.

"Tsuyoshi-kun tidak jadi datang hari ini." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. "Padahal Saku sudah dandan cantik hari ini, tetapi dia tidak jadi datang."

"Kenapa dia tidak jadi datang?"

"Ada War game, katanya." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Padahal Saku itu manusia, masa game lebih penting."

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu, jika Tsuyoshi sibuk dengan game yang sedang di mainkannya. Apalagi di saat sedang libur sekolah seperti ini, game sedang gencar-gencarnya mengadakan _event_.

Tetapi, ini kencannya selama Tsuyoshi sibuk. Apalagi sekolah mereka sedang libur panjang, jadi dia memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tsuyoshi sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini dan menemaninya nonton film seharian. Tetapi sepertinya pekerjaannya lebih penting.

"Sudahlah, Saku mau tidur saja."

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Dia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Tsuyoshi. Pemuda tampan yang sopan itu beberapa kali datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk menemui Sakura. Lagi pula, dia juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan putrinya dengan pemuda itu.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan memandang Gaara yang sedang berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Persis seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, hmm?" Sakura merebahkan diri di sebelah Gaara.

"Ada yang mengganggu nee-chan, ya?" tanya Gaara. Iris jadenya memandang emerald milik kakaknya.

"Tidak kok."

"Gara-gara Tcuyochi-can ya?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dari mana kamu tahu nama itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak cengaja membuka hp nee-chan. Sepeltinya nee-chan kecal dengan orang itu."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengelus rambut adik satu-satunya itu. Dia tahu, jika adiknya yang menggemaskan itu pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Gaara-kun tidak boleh membuka ponsel seseorang tanpa izin. Karena itu tidak sopan," ucap Sakura.

Mata bulat Gaara memandang kakaknya sebelum memeluk kakaknya dengan sayang. Siapapun yang bernama Tsuyoshi Naoe itu, dia tidak akan memaafkannya karena membuat kakaknya kesal.

 **Ööö**

"Menyebalkan sekali, Ino!" Sakura menggigit bantalnya dengan kesal.

Hari ini Ino datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta film di laptopnya. Ino mendengarkan curhat sahabatnya sembari memakan cemilan yang di suguhkan.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa datang?" tanya Ino.

"Alasannya karena dia sedang ada War di game yang sedang dia mainkan. Demi Kami-sama, ini kencan kami, Ino! Apakah sebegitu pentingnya game itu dari pada aku!"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi jika ada _event_ seperti itu, dia bisa berjam-jam memainkannya."

Sakura merebahkan diri di samping Ino.

"Tapi, Ino. Apakah dia tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untukku?"

"Coba saja tanya padanya." Ino menutup laptop Sakura. "Sudahlah, tidak usah pikirkan dia. Sekarang, aku kan sudah berada disini dan menemanimu."

Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat. Jika tidak ada sahabatnya. Entah apa yan akan dia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong.._

Gaara yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa mengangkat kepalanya. Telinganya mendengar suara bel di bunyikan dan dia memandang sekelilingnya.

"Kaa-chan! Ada tamu!" teriak Gaara.

Gaara menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa jika ibunya sedang pergi sedangkan kakaknya sedang mandi. Dengan langkah yang berat, dia meninggalkan kursi malasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Hai'" Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya dan memandang pemuda dengan balutan kemeja biru tua berdiri di depannya.

"Apa Sakuranya ada?" tanyanya dingin.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda ini dingin tetapi tampan sekali.

"Nee-chan cedang mandi," ucapnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan orang yang membuat kakaknya murung. "Ciapa nama kakak?"

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya dengan polos. Pemuda ini ternyata bukan pemuda yang membuat kakaknya murung.

"Gaara-kun, siapa yang datang?" Sakura muncul dengan rambutnya yang setengah basah. "Oh- Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku fisikamu." Sasuke mengeluarkan buku tulis berwarna pink dari tasnya. "Aku menemukannya di lacimu, aku mau mengembalikannya tetapi aku lupa."

"Ah- pantas saja." Sakura menerima buku fisikanya. "Aku pikir bukuku hilang."

Gaara yang sedari tadi memandangi keduanya mengambil kesimpulan. Bahwa pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini bukan pria yang buruk, dia bahkan bisa membuat kakaknya tersenyum.

"Namamu Gaara, bukan?" Sasuke menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Gaara. "Kapan-kapan, mau jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang?"

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Mau!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Gaara bersama Sasuke.

 **Ööö**

Tsuyoshi meregangkan tubuhnya ketika game yang sedang dia mainkan loading. Mengambil ponselnya, dia memandan pesan dari Sakura yang menanyakan keadaannya.

 _ **Haruno Sakura : Kapan kamu punya waktu untukku, sayang?**_

Tsuyoshi mendesah panjang dan memandang jam di kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Mungkin dia bisa membawakan Takoyaki untuk kekasihnya itu. Lagi pula, dia sudah lama tidak datang ke rumah kekasihnya.

Satu kejutan kecil tidak ada salahnya.

.

.

.

"Oh." Gaara memandang pemuda di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah. Dia seperti mengenal pemuda yang berdiri di depan rumahnya sekarang. Dia beberapa kali melihat pemuda itu bersama dengan kakaknya.

"Apa Sakuranya ada?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Ciapa nama kakak?" tanya Gaara, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tsuyoshi.

"Tsuyoshi. Naoe Tsuyoshi."

Pandangan mata Gaara langsung berubah. Dia memandang Tsuyoshi dengan pandangan sengit.

"Tidak ada. Nee-chan cedang pelgi." Suara Gaara berubah menjadi dingin.

"Oh." Tsuyoshi tidak tahu harus merespon apa. "Pergi dengan siapa?"

Gaara terlihat berfikir. Dia harus menjauhkan serangga menyebalkan ini dari kakaknya.

"Cacuke-nii."

Tsuyoshi mencoba mencerna perkataan Gaara. Aksen suara Gaara yang masih cadel membuatnya harus mencerna lebih.

"Sasuke Uchiha maksudnya?" Tsuyoshi mencoba memastikan.

"Iya. Nee-chan pergi dengannya."

Tsuyoshi tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Jadi kekasihnya pergi dengan pemuda itu ya. Mendesah panjang, dia memandang Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih."

Gaara melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan memandang Tsuyoshi yang pergi menjauh. Senyum kemenangan ada di wajahnya.

"Huh! Pelgilah, selangga menyebalkan!"

"Gaara?" Sakura muncul dengan piyamanya. "Siapa yang datang?"

"Bukan ciapa-ciapa." Gaara menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluk kakinya.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Tsuyoshi." Sakura bergumam sendiri. "Mungkin hanya halusinasiku."

"Apa? Nee-chan bilang apa?" tanya Gaara mendongakan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo. Kakak akan mengajarimu membaca."

Sakura merasakan dadanya sesak. Dia seperti mendengar suara Tsuyoshi tadi. Tapi adiknya tidak mungkin berbohong.

 **Ööö**

Tsuyoshi benar-benar malas untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Bahkan untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi saja dia merasa malas. Perkataan adik Sakura dua hari yang lalu mengganggunya.

Apa Sakura benar-benar akan meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama Sasuke?

Sebenarnya, bukan salah Sakura jika gadis itu lebih memilih Sasuke dari pada dirinya. Beberapa hari ini dia disibukan dengan gamenya, bahkan tidak sempat membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura. Tetapi bukankah, Sakura mengatakan akan menerimanya apa adanya.

Ataukah Sakura sudah bosan padanya?

Getaran ponselnya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia memandang telepon masuk dari Tomoya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa, Matsun?" tanya Tsuyoshi dengan malas.

" _Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku dengar kamu tidak ada kabar selama dua hari ini."_

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Matsun."

" _Apa kamu ada masalah dengan Sakura? Jangan membohongiku, Tsuyoshi. Ino menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita ke rumahnya Sakura."_

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat dia menjawab, Tomoya sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain datang ke rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang ponselnya dan meletakannya kembali. Kekasihnya benar-benar tidak memberinya kabar selama dua hari ini. tidak membalas pesannya, tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Tsuyoshi. Apa Tsuyoshi marah padanya?

"Kenapa kakak ada dicini?"

Sakura mendengar suara adiknya dan keributan di ruang tamunya. Dia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang tamunya. Disana, kekasihnya berdiri bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun?"

Gaara yang melihat kedatangan kakaknya segera memeluk kaki kakaknya.

"Kakak menyebalkan itu datang lagi, nee-chan!" adu Gaara.

"Menyebalkan?" Keiichi membeo.

"Padahal kami tidak melakukan apapun," ucap Natsuki kebingungan.

"Kakak itu cudah membuat nee-chan cedih!" Gaara menunjuk Tsuyoshi. "Aku tidak akan membialkanmu menyakiti nee-chan!"

Tomoya menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti keadaan yang terjadi disini. Dia tidak tahu adik dari Sakura itu tahu dari mana permasalahan kakaknya, tetapi sepertinya dia membenci Tsuyoshi.

"Hei, anak nakal!" Tomoya mengambil paksa Gaara dan menggendongnya. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Ayo, Natsuki, Keiichi."

"Tidak! Nee-chan! Meleka jahat! Tolong aku, nee-chan!"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tetapi sepertinya, memang yang terbaik sekarang adalah Tomoya membawa adiknya pergi.

"Ano.." Sakura sekarang paham dengan apa yang terjadi. "Tsuyoshi-kun marah padaku?"

Tsuyoshi terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Inilah yang susah dari Tsuyoshi. Kekasihnya itu susah sekali untuk jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak membalas pesan dan teleponku?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah kamu sibuk dengan Sasuke?" Tsuyoshi melirik Sakura.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura benar-benar gagal paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsuyoshi.

"Kemarin adikmu bilang jika kamu pergi dengan Sasuke."

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dia alami.

"Gaara! Dasar anak nakal!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Dia membaca pesan yang kamu kirimkan. Kalau kamu tidak bisa datang dan itu membuatku kesal. Lalu, dia jadi ikut-ikutan kesal padamu.

Soal Sasuke, memang dia datang kesini untuk mengantarkan buku Fisikaku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah pergi dengan Sasuke-kun. Itu hanya akal-akalannya Gaara."

Tsuyoshi terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat Sakura tersenyum hangat. Dia mendekati kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun marah karena itu, ya? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, apapun yang Tsuyoshi-kun lakukan aku akan tetap mencintai Tsuyoshi-kun."

Tsuyoshi memandang kekasihnya dan mengangkat dagu Sakura. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Akan aku adukan pada Nee-chan jika kakak menyikcaku!"

Tsuyoshi dan Sakura sama-sama menjauhkan diri ketika Gaara masuk dengan es krim di tangannya. Di belakangnya, Tomoya mendesah lelah dan memandang setan cilik yang membuatnya kelelahan itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku katakan kalau kamu menyukai-"

"Iya! Aku akan diam, puac?!" Gaara mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan memandang Tsuyoshi dengan lembut. Setidaknya, hubungannya baik-baik sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang ponselnya dan meletakannya sembarangan. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendapatkan pesan jika Tsuyoshi tidak bisa datang ke rumahnya.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Nee-chan!" Gaara muncul membawa bonekanya. "Ada ceceolang yang mencalimu."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Mencarinya? Dia sedang tidak ada janji dengan siapapun.

Dan ketika sampai di ruang tamu, dia tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Disana, Tsuyoshi berdiri membawa Takoyaki.

"Sakura, aku membawakanmu Takoyaki."

Dia tidak tahu, jika kekasihnya bisa seromantis ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Haaaaaaayyyyy! Datang lagi dengan TsuyoSaku disini.. yuhhuu~**

 **Seharusnya, fict ini bisa di up lebih awal. Tapi, berhubung pacar Saku datang ngasih kejutan, lalu Saku bisa apa? :3**

 **Tadinya, Fict ini di buat karena Saku keseeeelll banget karena pacar Saku gak bisa datang buat kencan gitu.. gara-gara ada war gamenya gitu.. :3 tapi tadi, pacar Saku tiba-tiba datang dan ngasih kejutan. Gak di sangka banget tiba-tiba dia muncul di depan pintu rumah.. hehe..**

 **Endingnya tadinya gak kayak begini.. tapi berhubung pacar Saku tiba-tiba datang.. endingnya jadi berubah :3**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Sjxjs : wkwkwkw.. pengennya masukin Sasuke.. biar kamu baper :p *ditimpuk***

 **Cihuyy93 : Makasih kak.. :) siipp.. nunggu ide tapi ya kak.. :D**

 **Yukumpme : Sudaaahh..**

 **Ichachan21 : Iyaa.. itu kisah pacarku yang nunggu aku lima tahun *plaakk* hehe.. siap kak! :D**

 **Uchiha Junkie : Iya.. pacarnya Yukirin :3 aku suka sama Tsuyoshi karena dari segi goldar sama kayak Sasuke. Dan kebetulan pacarku mirip aja sama Tsuyoshi sifatnya :3**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng : ini special chap untukmu Fiz :* sengaja masukin Gaara karena aku tahu kamu suka sama dia :) ya boleh deh, nanti kirimin bbm yaa.. kalo ada mood aku bikin deh.. tapi gatau pairnya siapa yaa.. XD karena aku gabisa menuhi reqmu buat Death Note, jadi aku masukin Gaara disini. biar nyempil-nyempil dikitlah :D**

 **Inka Bluecherry : alasannya kenapa SasuSaku buatanku kurang ngefeel karena aku udah hampir setahun gak lihat Naruto. Ketinggalan banyak banget, jadinya gak bisa memahami peran Sasuke lebih dalam. Soalnya, kalau fict buatanku mau ngefeel, aku harus lihat filmnya berulang-ulang, terutama bagian karakter yang mau aku buat ceritanya. Kalau kayak Tsuyoshi Naoe, Aomine Daiki, Hiruma Yoichi dll. Aku ulang-ulang terus filmnya karena chapnya pendek juga.. aku bahkan hafal setiap dialog di setiap chap Nijiiro Days, makanya bisa lebih ngefeel untuk TsuyoSakunya..**

 **Chochosleep : Hehe.. doain aja yaa.. niatnya aku juga mau bikn TsuyoSaku buat kedepannya.. di tunggu aja yaaa..**

 **Khusus untuk fict ini, aku gabisa buat bayangan bakal ada chap selanjutnya atau gak.. soalnya tergantung pacar Saku berulah apalagi wkwkwkw.. jadi, di tunggu aja yaaa.. :3**

 **Dan arigatou buat responnyaa.. Sampai ketemu lagi yaaaa!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
